Rustyard
|avatarsFromGame= |description = Help the robot through the rustyard by interacting with the environment.}} Rustyard is a puzzle-assisting game released April 2, 2009. The gameplay is quite similar to Onekey, as the goal is to help a robot to reach the finish by manipulating the objects around him rather than having direct control over a particular character. ---- Controls Mouse - Used to interact with various objects in the environment. Arrow Keys - Used to move the game area. Levels Rustyard has twenty-eight levels. The goal of each level is to have the robot reach the finish safely without losing all of his lives. Depending on the level, the player has to use their mouse to move certain objects or clear obstacles so that there would be clear path for the robot to take. Level 1 The first level introduces basic mechanics to the game, such as controlling conveyor belts and moving platforms and blocks with the mouse. The player also learns in this level that the robot can move up the stairs in order to reach the end. Level 2 The second level continues to introduce more mechanics to the game, such as turning wheels to lift up the gate or for activating the fans. Further in the level, there are spike and laser traps and finally there are some lasers. Level 3 The third level introduces coin machines and walking robots. In order to reach the end of the level, the player will have to insert coins into coins machines and into walking robots in order to activate them. Level 4 This level introduces handle robots. The player will have to move them out of the way to finish the level. Level 5 This level introduces Crushing machines. Putting a few handle robots and walking robots will help the player finish the level. Level 6 This level introduces glass walls and claw machines. You can't drag things on glass walls. The player must get used to the glass walls and finish the level. The player can only activate a claw machine by clicking the block with the arrow pointing to right. Pick up your robot a few times to finish the level. Level 7 This level introduces to lifts. Use 3 blocks to get the robot to the end of the level. Level 8 This is the last level that introduces to the mechanics of the game. The player has to use the extendable tiles to help the robot getting to the end of the level. Level 9 This level is a challenge compared with the others, and doesn't introduce something new. The player will have to move the tiles in order to get the robot safely to the finish. Level 10 The player will have to user their mouse to get the fans running and help the robot get to the finish. Level 11 This is another level that requires the use of extendable tiles. The player has to use them to finish this level. Level 12 This level has some springs which need be used to finish the level. Level 13 This level requires you to use coin machines to guide the robot to the end. The player must insert a few coins near the last coin machine because it will be needed. Level 14 The player has to use the blocks given in this level to create a way to the finish. Level 15 This level requires some technique. The player will need to turn over the handle a few times in order to finish this level. Level 16 This level has a moving platform, which will be needed to guide the robot to the end destination. This level requires a good timing. Level 17 The player will need to use the springs in this level to guide the robot to higher areas. The springs in this level also need to prevent the robot from reaching other areas where he will die. Level 18 Only 3 lasers, a box and 2 laser traps in this level. The player should turn the lasers into the right direction before starting and make sure the robot doesn't get hit by these lasers. Further in, there's nothing difficult in this level. Level 19 The player has to use the blocks given in this level to create a way to the finish. Just one difference with level 14, all blocks are behind a glass wall. Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Ending Enemies *Walking robots - The first sort of Robots the player can encounter in game. In order to activate them, the player need to insert a coin into the walking robot. *Handle robots - Those robots are special robots. The player can pick them up and place them elsewhere. The area where the player can drag this robot to can be restrained by electric fields. *Clock robots *Neck extendable robots Hazards *Lasers - Lasers can kill the robot instantly. The player has to turn them around so the robot won't be hit by a laser. *Crushing machines - Those machines will crush everything that is dropped on them. Once you drop a robot onto it, the machine will produce a block. Pay attention, this also affects the protagonist.. *Crusher gates Interactive objects The player can interact with certain objects that can help move the robot in the right direction to the finish. *'Fuse' - Introduced throughout all levels, the player can have the robot pick this up and earn bonus points. Trivia * The game has many similarities to the movie WALL-E; which was a movie produced by Disney and Pixar. ** The world around the robot is composed of heaps junk and garbage. ** The robot is trying to get to a power house, which is similar to WALL-E heading back to his broken-down truck. ** The handle bots look similar to M-O (Microbe-Obliterator). ** The crushing machines have similar jobs as the machines that push garbage out into space on the Axiom, known as WALL-A (Waste Allocation Load Lifter - Axiom class) robots. ** * The "face" of the robot character in the game is an electric plug. * On February 23, 2010, Heather Stancliffe announced that Rustyard was nominated in Mochi Games for the Flash Gaming Summit 2010. * The concept, that the player that can't control the character, but the objects around the character, is similar to the concept of Sandman, Scribble, and Onekey. *The game's music sounds like a ballad or a sad song. Category:Rustyard Category:Assisting games Category:Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Award winning games Category:Flash Game Summit award games Category:2009 games Category:Music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games